This is me, in my Glory
by ItsJustTheApocalypse
Summary: "In the middle of the night it is my voice heard laughing in triumph. When you think you can bury the memories of my torture, my laugh, eyes, voice, comes back to you."  Bellatrix Lestrange laughs at the end, but all she ever wanted was to follow.


**Hello there! I see you've made your way to my story! Yay! :) **

**Please read and review and I'll give you an invisible cupcake :)**

**Disclaimer: No, i do not own Harry Potter and all characters and some dialog belongs to JKR**

**

* * *

**

I was a legend. No, am. I _am_ a legend. My actions exceeded the veil that separates the living and the dead. Even if my soul is no longer inside my body, my legacy lives on.

I survive in nightmares. In the middle of the night it is my voice heard laughing in triumph. When you think you can bury the memories of my torture, my laugh, eyes, voice, comes back to you. Proving you wrong.

I killed many people in my existence. I snuffed them out one by one. I killed adults, teenagers, and my own family. Anyone whose blood tainted the world I was building. And I didn't regret anything, like my master I was-am-sure that I was the superior being. I was strong, ambitious, and above all powerful. Those with power deserve to rule over the weak; it's just the natural order of the universe.

But in my power, when I was at the top of my game, so sure that I would win when all of my adversaries lay dead at my feat, I fell. _At the hands of a blood traitor._ I remember when it happened, when Bellatrix Lestrange was killed laughing.

* * *

_We are going to win. _I thought. The boy lay dead, and my master no longer had anyone standing in his way. Sure, there were still fighters, foolish children and blood traitors who somehow thought that they stood a chance against us. I laughed as I shot the Killing Curse into a crowd of black-clad children. I might have killed a few, I didn't check and frankly I didn't care.

"_Stupefy!" _ A girls voice shouted from the crowd. Turning, I saw a girl with long wavy hair pointing a wand at me. I recognized her as the child of that idiot Lovegood.

"You missed Looney!" I shouted gleefully. We stared at each other for a second until I shouted "_Avada Kedavra!" _

"_Protego!" _shouted another female voice. Two other girls, one red head and the other with a mass of bushy hair ran up. I recognized the mudblood immediately, and she was the one I tried to kill first.

I shot killing curses at all three at once. Faintly I heard a loud, gleeful cackle. I'm pretty sure it was myself. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my master, also battling three. He looked glorious, and a new wider grin split my face at the thought that soon we would be victorious.

I shot another killing curse at the red haired blood traitor to vent my feelings.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!" screamed a voice behind me. Turning, I saw a fat middle-aged witch with red hair to match her daughters running towards me. I laughed loudly at the thought that she would think to challenge me.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" She shouted, pushing the three girls away and pulling out her wand.

I don't remember when I realized she might actually have some power behind her words. Looking back, I realized I've never known or cared for a mothers love, and didn't realize that it held some- if not admittedly weak- power in itself.

I felt the floor begin to heat as I shot killing curse after killing curse, never hitting my mark. _Crucio! _I screamed in my head, again missing.

"No!" she shouted again when some schoolchildren foolish tried to help her. As if they could face me. "Get back! _Get back!_ She is mine!"

That got me mad. I, Bellatrix Lestrange, only belonged to one person. And it was _not_ this worthless excuse for a pureblood. _I'm going to enjoy killing you, _I thought.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" I cried, envisioning the brat's reactions. A stray voice in my head told me I sounded deranged, but I ignored it as always. "When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"You-will-never-touch-our-children-again!" she screamed.

As if she could stop me? I would kill her, and then slowly torture and kill every last person standing in the way of my triumph. Maybe even reserve an especially long-drawn out death sentence for her special children.

I laughed at that, and I pictured myself looking radiant as I spread my arms out in my glory.

I didn't notice as Molly Weasley raised her wand at me.

I was caught up in intoxicating thoughts, and I didn't notice when a shot of green light came out of her wand.

I didn't notice, until it hit me on my chest, directly over my heart.

And then I fell backwards as the world went black.

* * *

**_Killed by a damn BLOOD TRAITOR! _**I screamed as I stood over my dead body. Yes, I realized what had happened the second my soul was ripped from my shell and I stood over it, staring at myself crumpled on the ground. I wasn't an idiot. I had dealt out death so often that when I finally ended up on the receiving end of the curse, I was surprisingly…. Unworried.

I heard the crowd of Hogwarts students shout gleefully at my death.

_You filthy mudbloods! You think your safe? _Hmm… no matter how loud I screamed they couldn't hear me.

Suddenly Kingsley, and the old professors McGonagall and Slughorn were blasted apart, my master standing in the middle of them.

_He's upset that I'm dead. _I whispered. I was ecstatic; here was proof that I was, am, and always will be, the most valuable servant.

Another crazed smile alighted my face as I moved forward to watch, as my master would no doubt avenge me. He raised his wand, pointed it at my killers chest and-

"_Protego!" _A voice, seemingly coming from nowhere, shouted. Frowning, I watched as Harry Potter pulled off his invisibility cloak, ignored the shouts of those on his side, and faced the Dark Lord like he was worthy of doing so.

That was the moment when I first started to doubt how this night would end.

Even though I had only been dead for a few minutes, I had already started making plans in the back of my mind, as all great servants do. In them, my master would arise victorious after killing everyone who would not bow down to his will. Then, I would somehow contact him, telling him that I still lingered, and he would use everything in his power to allow me to rise again.

For couldn't Lord Voldemort, the most powerful wizard of all time, be able to turn back the watch of death for his most loved servant?

Only now I wasn't so sure.

I watched as the boy- _that traitorous insignificant BOY-_ I cursed him, only to find I had no wand. Useless was not something I felt everyday.

I listened as he arrogantly mocked my master. How dare he even speak against him? I fumed as he babbled about some idiotic fantasy of his-that he had power my master did not. As if anyone could ever dream of being more powerful than Voldemort in his full glory?

I paced around the two of them, invisible and unheard. I had never been rendered powerless-it made me furious. I ranted, not hearing or acknowledging anything except my master.

And when the boy spoke against Severus Snape, (not that I ever had any love for that grease ball) my master's voice punctured my bubble of self-pity and loathing.

"You mean he was weak! Too weak to dare, too weak to take what might have been his, what will be mine!

I laughed then and addressed the boy, _It is pointless, fool! How could you-a mere child-stand against him? You should have died the first time! Accident you didn't. You owe your existence to a series of pitiful accidents._

I whispered in his ear, I taunted him to his face, but still he did not notice me.

And when he called my lov-master! , by his mortal name, I think I lost it.

**_YOU WILL DIE, DO YOU HEAR ME? I WILL BE BROUGHT BACK TO LIFE AND THEN I WILL DANCE ON YOUR GRAVE!_**

I screamed and ranted and wasn't heard by anyone.

And then, just as the first rays of sun pieced the sky, The Boy Who Lived defeated my master, and my heart shattered.

I could just hear my sister Narcissa mocking me, "_Even in death, you spare not one thought for your family or husband, and instead focus on a man who will never be able to return your affections. And yet you still feel heartbreak for him."_

Yes I do feel heartbreak. As I watched the shell of my master topple to the ground, I felt my heart break into a million pieces as my last hope of ruling alongside my master disappeared.

The small part of Lord Voldemort's soul that still resided inside his body did not stop to speak to me as I sobbed next to its empty shell. Instead it went immediately into the realm of the dead, a place I would not enter yet. I'm sure that my master did not have a choice, for if he did he would have stayed behind with me, to rise again.

But maybe his soul couldn't hang on, and it wasn't substantial enough to do anything but bow to nature. I watched as a faintly transparent form of Lord Voldemort disappeared, never once glancing back at me, his most favourite servant.

And so I was truly alone in this world.

"Let me go too."

I heard my voice whisper. Suddenly I sounded like a little girl again, powerless, and just wanting someone to follow.

And so, without a thought to the consequences, Voldemort's most faithful servant disappeared from this world. Leaving only a small invisible puddle of tears on the floor of the Great Hall.

What happened to her? Well, that is not for mortals to know. But maybe Bellatrix Lestrange got her own little piece of heaven in hell and was allowed to follow her love and master into eternity. Even if she didn't like where he lead her.

* * *

**Sooo did you like it? Love it? Absolutely loath it? Let me know!**

**i gotta say it was fun to write from Bellatrix's POV. fun...and kinda disturbing. I got to call my favorite characters bad things and envision their painful torturous deaths. Bellatrix has some problems, maybe that's why I like the character so much. :)**

**~ItsJustTheApocalyspe**


End file.
